¡Feliz Cumpleaños Vegeta!
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! VxB Bulma celebra el cumpleaños de Vegeta de una manera 'diferente'. ¡Entra! n.n


**Bueno aquí les traigo uno más de mis fics, espero les guste :)**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Este fic lo había subido hace como 3 meses, pero debido a la cantidad de errores que tenia (por subirlo desesperadamente xD) lo tuve que arreglar y hacerlo nuevamente, **NO** es **por**que haya querido **re-publicarlo** ni nada, solamente odiaba como lucía el anterior :S, Disculpen las molestias.

Díganme si les gusta o no ¡Porfavor! C:

* * *

><p>Apenas caía la tarde en ese caluroso día de verano, en la Corporación Capsula habían pasado ya 6 meses desde la derrota de Boo, el Dr. Briefs estaba como siempre en su laboratorio haciendo nuevos inventos, mientras que la Sra. Briefs sacaba esos exquisitos pastelillos del horno como siempre adoraba hacerlos.<p>

Sra. Briefs: _-Oigan muchachos, ¿Alguno de ustedes gusta tomar un pastelillo? ¡Están deliciosos_!-. Dijo con un toque de ternura.

El pequeño Trunks estaba caminando por ahí, olio los exquisitos pastelillos y se acercó rápidamente a tomar uno.

Sra. Briefs: -_Oh pequeño Trunks, eres adorable ten toma los que quieras_.- Dijo mientras presionaba ligeramente sus mejillas.

Trunks: _-Ohh uhh ¡gracias! (¡Ouch! Mis mejillas)_.- Respondió algo sonrojado. –_De causalidad abuelita ¿has visto a mamá?_-.

Sra. Briefs:- _Ayy Trunks, no la he visto por aquí, tal vez este en el laboratorio seguramente, no creo que haya ido a otra parte, pero ten toma llévale este pastelillo si la logras ver_.-

Trunks fue en busca de su madre, pues hace poco acababa de hablar con Goten y quería pedirle permiso para que lo dejara ir con él a jugar.

-_¡MAMAAAAAA! … ¿Dónde estás?-_

No escucho ninguna respuesta y vio abierta la puerta del laboratorio, volvió a llamarla y nada, se adentro y nadie está ahí, salió y siguió caminando hasta subir las escaleras e ir a buscarla a su cuarto, toco la puerta pero nuevamente nadie contesto, de pronto escucho el sonido del agua cayendo, y se acercó a la puerta del baño y la toco.

_-¿Mami, estas ahí dentro?-_

-¡_SI TRUNKS!, ¿QUERIAS ALGO?_- Dijo mientras terminaba de ducharse.

-_Emmm… si pero no te apures, esperare aquí afuera._- Dijo algo fastidiado mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama de sus padres.

5 minutos después Bulma salió envuelta en una fina toalla blanca que llevaba bordada sus iniciales en un lindo hilo dorado, con otra toalla se secaba su cabellera azul.

-_¿Qué pasa hijo?_- Preguntó mientras tallaba su cabello.

_-Ehh... mamá, solo quería pedirte si me dejabas ir con Goten, me invito a dormir y quería saber si estabas de acuerdo…-_

_-Hmmmm… está bien Trunks, pero procura llegar mañana temprano a casa, recuerda que en es el cumpleaños de tu padre, y quería organizarle una pequeña fiesta….-_

_-Pero mamá, los dos sabemos que a papá no le agradan ese tipo de fiestas, ya sabes lo que él siempre dice: -'Un príncipe de los Saiyajines no puede rebajarse a estar con esos insectos, ¡son tonterías!'.-_ Dijo Trunks imitando a su padre.

Bulma algo molesta lo recordó, pues hace mucho que ya no daba una de esas grandes fiestas y se había olvidado de ese detalle sin embargo recordó que Vegeta había cambiado mucho y recordó aquella fiesta que había dado hace 6 meses para celebrar la derrota de Boo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flash Back<em>****-**

_-Vegeta ¿no estás emocionado? ¡Hoy vendrán todos nuestros amigos!... *Suspiro* Aaahh… de nuevo todos reunidos y sin ningún enemigo que nos lo arruine…_

_-¡Hump! De nuevo con tus cosas absurdas…_

_-Vamos Vegeta, siempre con lo mismo ¿Podrías al menos no escapar esta vez? No tiene nada de malo, me gustaría que vieras lo bien que nos podemos llevar todos si nos divertimos juntos._

_-Tú y tus cosas de terrícolas de nuevo, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Está bien ¡puedes obligarme a quedarme pero no puedes obligarme a que me guste!- Dijo resignándose y poco convencido._

_-¡Gracias gracias!- Dijo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla, esto hizo al saiyajin sonrojar._

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

* * *

><p>Con una sonrisa picara pensó que tal vez podría lograrlo.<p>

_-¡Mamaaa! ¡Holaa! ¿Estas bien?_

Bulma volviendo en sí, le regalo una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo, este también sonrió y a su vez contesto:

_-Si estoy bien, solo que estaba pensando hijo, pero anda ya vamos a arreglar tus cosas, que no querrás llegar tarde a ver a Goten….-_

_-¡Esta bien mamá, gracias!-_ Dijo emocionado besándola en la mejilla, salió disparado hacia su cuarto.

Terminaron de acomodar todo en su pequeña mochila, bajaron y Bulma pregunto:

_-Trunks ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te vaya a…?._- Fue interrumpida.

_-Aay mama, no te preocupes, sabes que puedo ir volando y no tardare nada….-_Dijo algo ansioso por irse.

-Está bien hijo cuídate mucho y saluda a todos de mi parte.-Dijo mientras besaba a su hijo y revolvía su cabello.

-¡Si mamá no te preocupes por mí, adiooooooos!-. Dijo mientras se elevaba y se perdía en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Bulma comenzó a vestirse con una pijama muy linda color azul; ligera y cómoda... perfecta para ese clima. Tomo el teléfono para llamar a Milk, y confirmar la invitación que el pequeño Goten le había hecho a Trunks, antes de despedirse, se quedo pensando en avisarle sobre la supuesta 'fiesta' que le haría a Vegeta, pero como aun no lo sabía del todo prefirió no decirle nada, se despidió y colgó el teléfono.<p>

Miró el reloj, marcaban las 9:00 de la noche, bajo a la sala a mirar un poco de televisión, pues aun no tenia sueño y quería esperar a que Vegeta llegara para comentarle lo de su anhelada fiesta, ella en el fondo sabia que él se negaría, pero con un poco de ilusión trataría de intentarlo, y se decía a ella misma:

_-'Bueno, pues no pierdo nada tratando'_.-

Así se pasaron dos largas horas, Bulma ya se había quedado dormida en el sofá, pues estaba algo cansada por no ver nada interesante en la TV que se dejo vencer por el sueño y esos programas aburridos.

Vegeta entro como siempre por la terraza, antes lo hacía para evitar toparse con la Sra. Biefs, pues siempre se sentía acosado y eso no le agradaba mucho, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía cuando llegaba tarde a dormir, pues quería evitarse las discusiones con Bulma por la hora que era.

Entro a la habitación sin mirar hacia la cama sigiloso como siempre, pues pensaba que Bulma estaba ahí dormida y no quería despertarla, entro y se ducho.

10 minutos después salió solo con una toalla igual muy fina y con sus iniciales, fue hacia el armario y comenzó a sacar uno de sus tantos bóxers negros que tenia, se coloco uno, se dio vuelta notando que Bulma no estaba ahí, sintió su ki estaba abajo y decidió buscarla... además porque tenía hambre.

Bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, y noto un ruido que provenía de la sala, regreso y miro a Bulma, estaba ahí recostada en el sofá, dormida plenamente, Vegeta se acercó y la observo fijamente, se veía tan adorable, tan bella, era la mujer más hermosa, y sobre todo era SU mujer, la admiro por unos minutos, después las tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente y la llevo arriba a su habitación, la recostó donde siempre y el agotado se acostó también, en pocos minutos, ya estaba dormido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Vegeta se despertó y se fue directo a tomar un baño, Bulma despertó algo desconcertada, pues miro a su alrededor preguntándose:<p>

_-¿Cómo es que llegue arrgg... ¡Vegeta!… lo sabia._- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto y se fue a la cocina a prepararle un gran desayuno, pues recuerden que era su día especial.

* * *

><p>Vegeta salió y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento, pues como no tenía la noción del tiempo ni siquiera recordaba que ese día era su cumpleaños, estaba decidido a irse a entrenar el día entero, bajo a la cocina y sobre la mesa vio un gran desayuno, lo observo y después miro a Bulma, quien sonrió diciéndole:<p>

_-Vaya, por fin has despertado, vamos es mejor que te des prisa o todo esto se enfriara_.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Vegeta no sabía porque lo hacía, pensaba:

_- (Dios y ahora porque estará de buen humor, esperaba que me regañara por lo tarde que llegue anoche y ni siquiera esperaba el desayuno ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?)-._

Bulma lo acompaño y se sentó frente a él, después de terminar ese exquisito desayuno Vegeta dijo:

_-Hump… así es como debería de ser un desayuno.-_ Dijo en son de burla con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Pues supongo así es como lo hacían en tu planeta ¿no?_- Bulma lo dijo refiriéndose a la celebración de su cumpleaños.

_-Estas en lo cierto, mujer_.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Pero Vegeta se refería a que en Vejita todos los días desayunaba así.

Bulma sonrió victoriosa y vio que Vegeta se alejaba con dirección a el patio. Lo alcanzo y le grito:

_-¡Hey Vegeta! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-_

Vegeta la miro extrañado y contesto:

_-Pues ¿A dónde mas mujer? A entrenar claro…-_

Se elevo y se fue volando. Bulma solo lo miro y grito:

_-¡Perooo... VEGETAAA!-_

_-Cielos esa mujer si se volvió loca….-_Pensó Vegeta.

Bulma entro a la casa, pensando:

_-Bien Bulma, otro cumpleaños más que se te va, bueno creo que no podre organizarle nada, se fue y regresara hasta tarde, y tampoco le he avisado a nadie, pfff… ya será la próxima vez.-_Se dijo algo desilusionada.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer fue a ayudarle a su padre al laboratorio.

_-Papá ¿Necesitas ayuda?-_

Dr. Brief: _-Claro Bulma, necesitaba tu ayuda._- Dijo alegremente.

_.-Estaba haciéndole unas modificaciones a los nuevos robots de Vegeta ya sabes, quería hacerlas esta vez casi indestructibles y más resistentes claro, será su regalo de cumpleaños de parte mía._- Dijo sonriéndole a Bulma. (Cabe aclarar que en este fic la cámara de gravedad severamente dañada y en reparación y Vegeta se había ido a entrenar a las montañas).

* * *

><p>3 horas más tarde, Trunks llego a casa.<p>

_-¡Mamaaa! Ya estoy en casa!-_

Fue al laboratorio y Bulma dijo:

_-Trunks ¿Cómo te ha ido? Qué bueno que has llegado.-_

_-Bien mami, jugamos mucho Goten y yo y pues todos mandaron saludarte jejeje.-_

_-Me alegro mucho Trunks, pero anda sube a ordenar tus juguetes, que no creíste que te ibas a escapa ¿Oh si?_

_-Jejejejejejejeje aay mamá, es que Goten me aviso y ni tiempo de ordenarlos me dio, perdóname mamá, ahora subo a hacerlo._- Dijo rascándose la cabeza, y subió a su habitación.

Así se paso el día entero, hasta que oscureció, toda la familia Brief estaba reunida cenando, todos menos alguien…

Sra. Briefs:_-Oye Bulma, ¿A qué hora regresara el joven Vegeta? Aaay ese muchacho es tan apuesto, y tiene una mirada encantadora, si definitivamente algún día de estos lo invitare a salir….-_Dijo dulcemente la mujer

_-¡Queridaa!_-. Dijo algo extrañado el Dr. Brief

_-¡Mamaaaaá! Que no se te olvide que Vegeta es mío_.- Dijo posesivamente.

_-Aaayy, disculpen me había olvidado hija, que afortunada eres._- Dijo apenada la mamá de Bulma.

_-Hahahahahaha aay abuelita….-_Decía Trunks muerto de la risa por la escena.

_-Pero Trunks, ¡mírate! Ya eres un muchacho muy guapo y se ve que heredaste esa mirada tan encantadora del joven Vegeta, y también eres muy apuesto como tu madre.-_ Dijo la Sra. Briefs tocándose las mejillas.

_-Jejejejejeje, pues ya me debo de ir a dormir estoy cansado, ¡buenas noches!-_ Dijo Trunks corriendo sonrojado y nervioso, ese tipo de alagos hacían que se sonrojara mucho.

_-Si hija, ya es tarde y debemos irnos adormir un poco, vamos querida._- Dijo el Dr. Brief, algo agotado.

_-No papá, yo me quedare a esperar a Vegeta…._-Dijo Bulma algo impaciente.

_-Está bien hija, recuerda felicitar a Vegeta de nuestra parte.-_Dijo su padre mientras subía las escaleras.

_-Si papá, ¡buenas noches!-_. Dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa.

Bulma decidió limpiar todas las sobras que había dejado en la mesa toda su familia después de la cena, pero olvidaba algo importante… que Vegeta tarde que temprano llegaría y con muchas ganas de comer algo…

_-¡Diooos miooo! ¡Lo había olvidado!… Vegeta_!- Dijo mientras se apresuraba a limpiar.

Comenzó a prepararle más o menos una cena aún más grande que el desayuno, era todo un banquete digno de un Príncipe Saiyajin, exhausta comenzó a arreglar todo sentándose a un lado de la mesa, puso su codo en la mesa y recargo su mano contra su cara, suspirando comenzó a entre cerrar sus parpados, estaba agotada.

Miro su reloj, y marcaban las 10:30 pm

_-Hmmm… este hombre ya empezó a tardarse, y sabe lo bien que odio eso, pero bueno valdrá la pena…_- Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Mientras seguía en la espera, decidió subir a su habitación a ponerse algo más… 'cómodo' así que fue a su armario y tomo un muy sexy juego de lencería color rosa fiusha, muy lindo y adecuado para la ocasión, según ella, arriba se coloco su pijama, de nuevo pícaramente sonrió al ver que el cajón de los bóxers (o sus pantaloncillos ajustados, como les gusten llamar) estaba entre abierto, Bulma sabía que cuando terminara de ducharse como cada noche lo hacía, los usaba:

_-Buenooo, quizá esta noche no los necesitara.-_ Dijo mientras tomaba todos y los escondía en otro pequeño cajón que estaba junto a su tocador.

Nuevamente caminaba por el pasillo, y escucho un bostezo y rápidamente volteo, en la penumbra de esa noche miro al pequeño Trunks, que caminaba con un vaso de agua y se rascaba un ojo con su puño cerrado.

_-*Bostezo* Aaaahhh… ¿Mamá?_

_-¡Ehh Trunks!, vaya que susto me has dado, por un momento creí que eras tu padre, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?.-_

_-Pues me dio mucha sed, y solo baje por un poco de agua, por cierto ¿Qué es toda esa comida? ¿Papa aun no ha llegado?-_ . Dijo algo somnoliento.

_.-Es para tu padre hijo, recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños, y como no pude organizarle nada por lo menos quería prepararle algo que le gustara, y no aun no ha llegado.-_ Dijo algo resignado.

_-Si si lo sé, pero también me levante para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pero como dices que aun no llega, aahhh *Bostezo* pensé que ya estaría aquí….-_

_-Si yo igual hijo, pero anda ve a dormir y yo lo felicitare de tu parte.-_ Dijo mientras soltaba una risa picara.

_- Esta bien mama… buenas noches.-_ Dijo mientras frotaba su antebrazo contra sus ojos.

Bulma bajo y justamente cuando lo hice, escucho un ruido, todo estaba oscuro y solo se vio como la puerta se abría lentamente, sintió unos pequeños pasos y prendió la luz de la cocina, se ilumino completamente y vio a Vegeta mirando confundido y a todas partes.

_-Ya era hora de que llegaras….-_Dijo con una risa de ternura mientras estaba recargada en la barra de la cocina…

Vegeta se asusto a la vez, al principio no sabía que pasaba, cuando vio y escucho la voz de Bulma solo pensó 'Demonios, debí haber entrado por la terraza'.

_-¡Diablos mujer!, es que tu nunca dejas de molestarme.-_ Dijo algo temeroso y con una gota en su cabeza.

Bulma soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras caminaba hacia él.

_-Vamos Vegeta, de seguro has de tener mucha hambre, y mira que buena cena te he preparado solamente para ti.-_ Dijo felizmente.

…-'_¿Pero que le sucede a esta mujer? Pensé que comenzaría con una de sus peleas de siempre; Vegeta mira la hora ¿Es que tú no puedes llegar más temprano a casa? ¿Por qué no pasas más tiempo con Trunks? Blah blah blah.-_ pensaba en su mente.

Vegeta comenzó a comer rápidamente, pues estaba claro, como siempre tenía demasiada hambre y termino por devorarse todo, sinceramente era de las mejores cenas de su vida.

_- ¿Y bien?-._ Bulma lo mirada algo sensual mientras el terminaba de comer.

Vegeta la miraba desconcertado, aunque ella sabía a qué se refería su pregunta, obviamente no iba a decirle que era una maravilla, aunque sí lo era.

_-¡Hump! Nada mal para una mujer de tu edad.-_ Dijo en tono de burla, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_-Hahahahaha eres muy gracioso si, me esforcé, si es a lo que te refieres.-_ Dijo sin darle importancia a ese intento de ofensa.

Sin decir nada mas Vegeta subió las escaleras a tomar una ducha, pero estaba algo confundido, esperaba una de sus anheladas peleas con Bulma, pero esta vez no seria así.

Bulma decidió subir también, apago las luces de la habitación y se preparo para esperar a Vegeta en una esquina de la habitación, si, detrás de la puerta del armario que se encontraba abierta hacia un lado. 10 minutos después Vegeta salió de nuevo cubierto con esa fina toalla blanca que llevaba sus iniciales, se dirigió hacia el interruptor, y noto que Bulma no estaba como normalmente debía estarlo, ahí recostada esperándolo para que de vez en cuando 'jugaran' un poco, reconinciliandose de una larga discusión.

Camino a su cajón y noto que ninguno de sus usuales bóxers estaba ahí, comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados sin resultado alguno.

_- ¡Bulmaaaa! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¡Diablos! ¿A que está jugando Bulma? Es oficial… se volvió loca.-_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Bulma bajo las luces de el cuarto con el regulador, un tono de luz más romántico pero aun visible, y con una pose algo… ¿sexy? Y con una mirada sensual.

Vegeta se quedo boquiabierto ante esa escena, miro a su mujer de arriba hacia abajo, ¡Dios mioooooo! Se veía tan más sensual que casi se derretía a sus pies.

Bulma camino moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, Vegeta aun sorprendido no podía ni moverse, estaba totalmente perdido en ese cuerpo que tanto le excitaba. Bulma continuaba sin detenerse hacia él, y el solamente retrocedía hasta toparse con la pared, al otro extremo de la habitación, Bulma lo acorralo como el varias veces solía hacerlo poniendo un brazo cerrando el paso alado de su cadera y otro cerca de su cuello, se acercó y susurro en su oído…

-_Haha, creo que hoy no los necesitaras cariño….- _Decía en su oído sensualmente mientras ponía una de sus manos en su formada cadera.

Vegeta solo miraba sin creerlo, Bulma jamás lo había tratado así mucho menos después de llegar a esas horas, y tampoco lo había seducido y acorralado de esa manera, el era el que siempre debía tomarla posesivamente, pero ahora era lo contrario, se sentía acorralado, sin salida, indefenso pero eso le encantaba y le asustaba un poco a la vez, pues no sabía de que trataba todo esto.

_- Bu...bu...bulmaa….-_Dijo lleno de excitación, con esfuerzo para hablar.

_-Vegetaaa… ¿No me digas que te pongo 'nerviosa'?.-_Dijo mientras se mordió su labio.

- ¿Acaso creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?

_- ¿Eeeh? ¿Qué dicees?-_ .Dijo exaltado.

_- ¿Mi cumpleea...?.-_Pensaba muy confundido, de golpe recordó que casualmente si era su cumpleaños, _-¡Como pude olvidarme de mi propio cumpleañooos!- _Pensó.

Bulma lo tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, mientras su toalla caía al suelo, Vegeta por un minuto se dejo controlar y no hizo ningún movimiento, después de eso la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla aun más intensamente, comenzó a caminar y Bulma de un pequeño salto enrosco sus piernas en su cintura, Vegeta caminaba hacia la cama y suavemente se recostó sobre ella… y ustedes saben que sucedió a lo largo de la noche… muajajaja.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma estaba recostada en el pecho de Vegeta jugando con su dedo en el bien formado abdomen del Saiyajin.

_-Ayer... fue de mis mejores cumpleaños-_ Dijo sonrojado y difícilmente admitiendolo.

_-Pues eso se ha de merecer un Saiyajin en su día especial… ¿Noo?.-_ Le contesto muy felizmente.

_-Hmmm… Bulma… y ¿que si te digo que en Vejita cumplíamos años diario?-_ Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

_-Hahahaha ya desearías que fuera así….-_ Dijo mientras se hundía en su cuello.

_-Vegetaa...-_

_-¿Si...?-_

-**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :)**

* * *

><p>Jajaja bueno esto fue todo, perdón si me excedo un poco con la escenas "Romanticas" pero ustedes saben como son las historias de amor.<br>Nos vemos la próxima :DD ¡Gracias!


End file.
